


Total Strangers

by Heldentod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki/Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Post Ragnarok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Попытка собрать себя по кусочкам после Рагнарёка, после Той Сцены, после выхода трейлера, в конце концов.





	Total Strangers

_It's hard to think of you and I_

_As total strangers_

_I've lived this last goodbye_

_A million times or more in my mind_

_Scorpions " Last song"_

 

Вечно ты всё портишь.  
  
Беннер говорил, в космосе время течёт иначе. Значит ли это, что у нас есть год? Значит ли это, что у нас есть всего пара недель? Как бы там ни было, пусть эта неповоротливая посудина летит помедленней. Наше вынужденное пристанище, оплот бездействия и хрупкого спокойствия, затишье перед последней бурей.  
  
Если бы я был в силах, я бы замедлил этот полёт и отсрочил бы неизбежное. Но я планирую потратить свои последние силы иначе.  
Если бы я знал, кому молиться, то молился бы. Только вот из богов, кажется, остались только мы.  
  
Я уже знаю, что ждёт нас впереди. От него нигде не укрыться, ни на Сакааре, ни в твоём любимом Мидгарде. Камень, мой последний козырь, прожигает дыру в кармане. Торговаться с титаном — жалкая попытка, но попробовать стоит. Мне-то терять нечего. Это у тебя было всё, наш золотой принц. У меня всегда был только я сам.  
  
Наверное, так себя чувствуют смертные перед лицом неизбежного. Если бы я знал, что отмеренный заранее срок так разнится на вкус. Если бы я только знал, то не убивал бы время, выжигая пустыню внутри себя. А ведь мог бы всё спасти.  
  
А мог бы?..  
Нет. Пустое.  
  
Грош цена прославленному Асгарду — готов поспорить, пара откровенных разговоров разрушили бы до основания мир, выстроенный на лжи. Грош цена мне самому — глупец я, пропащий и безнадежный идиот. Все стены, что я возводил вокруг себя, рухнули за те невозможно долгие пару минут, когда никто из нас не притворялся.  
  
Надо было все сказать ещё тогда. Только мы всем разговорам предпочитали молчание, каждый о своём, не так ли, брат?  
  
Я всегда хотел быть для тебя всем. Не любви, так хотя бы ненависти хотел. И слишком поздно понял, что ты позволил бы мне всё, стоило только попросить.  
  
Вечно ты всё портишь.

Мы бы никогда не смогли править вместе. Владыкам Асгарда не вернуться домой под пение серебряных труб. Дома больше нет.  
  
И меня здесь нет. Не проверяй. Я бог лжи и обмана, на моих руках кровь, я предавал тебя, я продавал тебя. Не будет никакого второго шанса.  
  
Вечно ты всё портишь.

Какое к чёрту объятие?  
  
Последнее. В этой жизни и во всех последующих.  
Завтра меня здесь уже не будет.  
Но сегодня...  
  
— Я здесь.


End file.
